poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hookfang
' Hookfang' is a Monstrous Nightmare dragon that belongs to Snotlout. Appearance Hookfang is a Monstrous Nightmare. In the movie he is 61 feet long with a 68 foot wingspan (though he is actually much longer than his wings are wide). According to Snotlout, Hookfang weighs around 5,000 pounds but this might be a lie he used in order to impress Heather. Hookfang is a perfect example of a typical Monstrous Nightmare. He has large shiny grayish-black horns that curve slightly outwards on the edge. He has bright reddish-orange scales with darker spots scattered around. His underside is a light tan, and he has yellowish orange eyes like most other dragons. Hookfang is the most commonly seen Nightmare, so most stock images are of him. His color scheme is fairly common in the movie, and Snotlout has even mistaken other Nightmares for him. Hookfang's horns lack extra antlers coming off of them, which does help to distinguish him from other Monstrous Nightmares seen in the film. He seems to be fully grown, and no Nightmares have yet been seen that are notably larger than him. In the books, Hookfang is owned by Stoick the Vast and described as being the size of a full-grown leopard. Aside from this, nothing else is mentioned. In the film franchise In How to Train Your Dragon In the film, like the other main characters' dragons, he was kept prisoner at dragon training and the top of the class would've had the 'honor' of killing him. Hiccup was given the chance and instead, tries to connect to him and show the Vikings that dragons are not monsters, but after an outburst from Stoick, he becomes startled and begins to attack Hiccup in defense, until Toothless comes and protects his friend from the much bigger dragon, having no difficulty in subduing the enemy. Later, when Hiccup is trying to get his friends to connect with the dragons and help fight the Red Death, Hookfang is the first one he brings out. Everyone is astounded by this, except for Astrid. Ironically, Snotlout is terrified enough to prepare a broken end of a spear as a weapon, in case Hookfang starts attacking, but Astrid nudges him to put it down. When Hiccup brings Hookfang closer to the others, he grabs Snotlout's arm so he can touch the dragon. Snotlout, obviously still frightened tries to resist, until Hiccup calms him and places his hand on his snout and he begins to growl in a purring manner. Snotlout's fear turns to amazement as he has made a connection, until Hiccup starts walking away to grab rope to "hang on" to the dragons, as the camera moves to reveal that the Gronkle, Deadly Nadder, and Zippleback are out of the cages, ready to be tamed. During the final battle of the Red Death, Snotlout is seen riding Hookfang. When it is seen that Hiccup and Toothless have defeated the Red Death but Hiccup is no where to be found, everyone is upset. Toothless reveals that Hiccup is alive and everyone is overjoyed. Hookfang makes a brief appearance as he bows his head between two Vikings and is seen to make a "woo" sound with his eyes closed. The Vikings stare at the dragon in amazement. At the end, Hookfang roared in front of Hiccups house when he opened the door. Then Snotlout and Hookfang join the other dragons and trainers as they rode into the sky. In Gift of the Night Fury In the short film Gift of the Night Fury, he becomes a father. He's even the one to fly Hiccup back home with the other dragons and their hatchlings. When they get home and land, Snotlout runs over and hugs his snout, as they are both ecstatic to see each other. At the Snoggletog party, Snotlout is seen playing with one of his children. ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 Hookfang is shown to have three barbels under his chin, showing that he has aged. His color of his skin became much brighter of scarlet and lost his stripes, become dark spots. He was able to use his tail whip on Meatlug to release the sheep so Snoutlout can have it. He is even shown to grin at her and her rider. He has been seen attacking Drago on sight, trying to burn him. However, Drago was able to break him using his knowledge of dragons and his enslaved bewilderbeast. Like all dragons, he was overjoyed to be reunited with Snotlout and bowed down before Toothless as the new Alpha dragon. It is unknown whether he and Toothless are still rivals. Abilities & SkillsEdit From hard training with Snotlout, some of Hookfang's abilities have become better than those of a regular Monstrous Nightmare, becoming a perfect dragon warrior for Snotlout. *'Strength': Hookfang is shown to be a very powerful dragon. Hookfang has never show any sign of struggle of lifting up any heavy objects in the air. He has shown to be carrying heavy Vikings, such as Gobber, Stoick, and Alvin, on his neck with extra weight of Snotlout without any type of struggling at all. *'Wing Blast': Hookfang's wings are strong enough to blast a fullgrown Hideous Zippleback, blow away Barf's gas, or move a pair of trees out of the way. Hookfang was able to combine this hidden ability and his fire in order to create a more powerful attack. He has been seen using this in the battle against Dagur the Deranged and use this to save the Screaming Death's mother from harm to set her free from the ropes[6]. *'Swimming': Hookfang appears to be a great swimmer. When swimming, he somewhat resembles an alligator, with his tail and body on top of the surface. Hookfang has shown he can swim in a high speed. He probably could have stayed underwater longer, if he wasn't burdened by Snotlout. He used this ability to help the fishers Mulch and Bucket. *'Speed: Hookfang is a very fast flier. He shown to able to keep up with Toothless at the Thawfest race, though ultimately not as fast as the Night Fury. This may be the result of his hard training with Snotlout. This shows his speed better then normal Nightmares. Snotlout had stated that Hookfang speed isn't as fast as Stormfly, who he believes she is crazy fast. He has shown that he is also relatively fast when running on the ground, and when swimming. *'''Acrobatics: Hookfang has proven several times to be very flexible and agile. He able to make turn by spinning in the air in the Thawfest games. Being agile was shown that he can dodged many of the attacks from the Skrill, but Snotlout got hit many times. Hookfang was able to perform dodging maneuvers, hitting Gobber's catapults in the proces. *'Endurance and Stamina :' Hookfang has shown to have amazing stamina and endurance even before being tamed by Hiccup and training hard with Snotlout. Hookfang has shown for his kind to have great stamina like as he was able to running out of his cage around the arena as he was also chasing Hiccup in the arena, he even got hit by the strength of Astrid's by throwing a hammer at his face able to chase her as well. But he focus on Hiccup again to attack him and then being attacked by Toothless, but he lost in brutal short fight and still be able to shown that he was in a perfect condition afterwards. Even when he became sick of the hypothermia in "Race To Fireworm Island", which was a result from Snotlout's hard training, he could still fly high to catch up to the dragons, but though with much trouble by his illness was getting worst by lower some altitude. He also recovered fairly quickly several times, such as when he was stun by the Screaming Death's sonic shriek, slam by Screaming Death, able to endure Meatlug tackle or fell into Mildew's house from diving full speed to save his rider from harm [14]. *'Intelligence and Communication skills' '': Like most dragons he was able to understand that Hiccup wasn't trying to kill him by showing to take away his weapon and helmet. Also Hookfang is able to understand Snotlout's orders. Though this doesn't always mean he obeys them. The orders he knows are 'Annihilate' by hand singles[14] and 'Wing Blast', that was latter being taught by Astrid[5]. He even understood from Snoutlout to come closer but quieter to do a sneak attack[6]. He even tries to be smarter then his owner by getting back on him for being mistreated. Personality Like his rider, he is somewhat of a bully and highly aggressive. Though Hookfang and Snotlout's relationship may look uncaring and cold at first sight, they had proved to be very close to one another. Though Hookfang often bullies Snotlout by disobeying him or attacking him, he has been seen caring for Snotlout as few examples are when Spitelout scolded Snotlout. Hookfang tried to comfort Snotlout, but said Viking wasn't thankful for that.[12] When Hookfang was willing to sacrifice his own life for the cure to his illness for Snotlout's life[4], or when he saved him from the Whispering Deaths and Speed Stingers. Snotlout said in 'Fright of Passage' the last face he wanted to see besides his own face was Hookfang's face, though Hookfang himself didn't seem very thankful for this in fact he took a snap at his rider. He was shown to be upset when he thought the Screaming Death had killed Snotlout, but gave Alvin a lift to Berk for showing his gratitude, because the former Outcast Chieftain saved Snotlout's life. Hookfang and his rider are very in sync when it come's to personality. Both have shown to be proud, reckless, slightly selfish, incredibly stubborn, don't respect authority and pick fights for the heck of it. Much like Snotlout always teases some of the other teens (Mostly Hiccup and Fishlegs) Hookfang is shown to pick up fights with other dragons, such as Toothless, Barf and Belch, Fanghook, and Stormfly. The reason for Stormfly was because both of them were influenced by the Dragon root. They both have a rivalry with Hiccup and Toothless. For Meatlug he had shown to wing flap her by accident and tail whip her as well in the second film but not showing any sign that he cared. With Fanghook shown to dislike to him for being wild dragon but was able to help him to save Hiccup and Toothless from Dagger. Hookfang loves having his head rubbed, according to Snotlout. He even shown to be mostly mischievous as he joys to bite his rider or use his fire on him to get back on as his amusement that he even teases him during flight as diving full speed to scare his owner. Trivia *Hookfang has a habit of letting his tongue dangle from his mouth. *While disobedient to Snotlout, Hookfang is more gentle to the other Vikings like Hiccup, Heather, and Stoick. He will even listen to Fishlegs' commands. *Like Snotlout and Hiccup, Hookfang has a rivalry with Toothless (though it is more downplayed and implied). *In ''How to Train Your Dragon 2, Hookfang does not have tines on his horns which indicates that he is still young or the tines have gone because he's an old Nightmare (or the tines could be a production goof or he might simply not have any, and it's just a random trait for his species). But instead of getting tines, he has barbels on his chin. *He may also have adopted Snotlout's dislike of authority. *The way Snotlout rides Hookfang is in a similar fashion to riding a chopper motorcycle. *According to the comics, Hookfang's favorite food is live rats. *Hookfang has a pretty close personalty of Pokemon of Ash's Charizard as both don't obey their trainer. *Hookfang was possibly the first Monstrous Nightmare to ever survive from the Kill Ring. **Since Monstrous Nightmare are used in the Kill Ring for Vikings to become into their manhood. *Hookfang was the first of the dragons to have an unofficial replacement trainer. *Hookfang will meet *Hookfang guest stars in Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Dragons Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Pets Category:Mute characters Category:Dreamworks Animation characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Hiccup's Adventures members Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Angel Squads Category:Male Damsels Category:Males Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Fathers Category:Dragons of Berk Category:False Antagonist Category:The Daring Dragon Riders Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Kyle's Rider Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies